narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asu's Malebolgia Technique
|image=Malebolgia_Sargon.jpg |kanji= 掘進 する 悪 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Aku Kusshin |literal english=Asu's Malebolgia Technique |english tv=Demon Puppet Techniques |viz manga=Malebogia Army Technique |parent jutsu=Asu's Almagamation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Summon, Hiden, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asu Rashoujin |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Dragon, Ox, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Scorpio, Dog, Boar, Agni Mudrā, Hands Clapped Together |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is an extremely wicked and ancient technique created and utilized by none other than Asu Rashoujin. This technique has been forbidden for centuries and this is because of the means to create them. It closely and some capabilities from the . This technique can be used to create a massive army of demonic soldiers with the presumption of their creator Asu Rashoujin. Asu uses the most wicked and deranged method from the black arts in order to created these beings in his true image. Their strength can be further enhanced by the powers of the Ruinous Ones. Background It was originally developed by the sinister and wicked mind of Asu Rashoujin. This technique will be used to create an entire army of golems under Asu’s iron rule. Sargon members claimed them to be intended to carry out the final agenda for their organization, “world domination” Asu states this to be his most diverse technique and possibly one of the most powerful techniques in the shinobi universe. This technique also poses no risk to Asu at all as they are more than simply extensions of his will, but they are extensions of multiple souls that comprise them as well. Malebolgia is a monster comprised of thousands of corpses stitched and held together through Asu’s use of forbidden jutsu. At first Asu a uses Malebolgia as a bodyguard, but despite its overwhelming strength, one of the Malebolgia was defeated by the messiah Ukyo Hara once before. Once Asu realized this, he instructed his Sargon engineers to build Sargon's Underground Factoriesin their respective nations and villages and the Malebolgia is made en masse and produced by the thousands and even hundreds of thousands. Creation The main materials for a Malebolgia puppet are around a thousand of human bodies, or in some case newly resurrected corpses. Of course it’s impossible to create a unique puppet with sturdy body by simply using human bodies. Therefore the body of Malebolgia should be reconstituted by processing materials of human bodies through certain special methods. On that basis Malebolgia should be enclosed inside special egg which imitates a womb. In the amniotic fluid, the dead cells will regenerate. Then by culturing this creation, the body of Malebolgia will be transformed into strong, inhuman one, once finished. Creating the bones of Malebolgia Materials needed: *The body of a healthy man - 1205 needed *Fire wood used for fragrance – 50000 tons cedar that's 1000 years old needed The first step is to take 1205 huge men with large bone structures and to roast them alive with smoke that is at a very high temperature. This process must be done for many years until the flesh melts off and the bones turn black (by heating the calcium which is included in the bone of the human body slowly, the bone is changed into firmer ones.) The Construction of the Bones Materials needed: *The tongue of an infant child - 300 needed *The raw silk which the silkworms of the Shumi mountains spins - 1867m needed *A lump of Lava - one Out of all the black bones, the bones that are suitable must be found. Once these are found, the bones must be completely cleaned using the tongues until they shine. Once this is done, the bones can be shaped into whatever shape the creator wishes. The bones must be connected using the silk. The silk must completely rap around so the bones are no longer visible. Also, a black bone must not be used for the head. The lump of lava must be placed where the head would go. This is to prevent the brain from self restarting again. Creating the Flesh Materials needed: *Muscular men - 4003 needed *The egg of an arthropoda - 70164 needed *The satin of a silver thread - 67 needed *The fall leaf of a Bodaiziyu - 13 and a half needed *Sulfur - a handful *Copper - 37.5kg The first step is to cleanse the 4003 bodies in boiling water. Next, tear the heads of the bodies, rip the skin off and pull out the bone quickly. While the internal organs still have a pulse, dampen them in the juice pulled from the eggs and let them decompose. By combing the cells that are about to die from the bodies with the cells that are about to grow from the eggs, the decomposition speed is altered. This allows for the cells to be re-animated again. Once the stench becomes visible from gray smoke, insert the satin, leaves, sulfur and copper. Leave until it all miles and turns into mud like substance. Constructing the Flesh Materials needed: *Gold dust - 22723.5g Using the bone structure, add the mud-like substance and shape the hands, legs, body, head, etc. Once this is done, dry the Malebolgia under the sun. Cover the body with the gold dust once dried. The gold is for the body to have a coefficient of thermal conductivity and to protect the weak surface. Covering the Malebogia with an egg (shell) Materials needed: *Feces and urine of domestic animal - from 85 animals Position the Malebolgia in a sitting position with its knee's against it chest and hands around it's legs. Cover the Malebogia with the feces and urine until the Malebolgia is completely in a shell. This is done to re-animate the cells and to mutate them within the shell. It also serves to protect it from any stimulus from the outside. Conception Materials needed: *Amniotic fluid - From 11 pregnant women *The blood of a virgin - From nine girls *Seawater - 46000 liters *The sexual organs of a female - 1000 needed *The scrotum of a male - 3000 needed Mix the amniotic fluid, the blood of a virgin, and sea water in a ratio of 3:2:1. Pour this mixture into a golden bucket which acts like the uterus of a woman. Let the egg float in this bucket. Then, sink the 1000 sexual organs of a female and the 3000 scrotum from the males around the egg. Once this is done, the metabolism, separation and mutation of cells inside the amniotic fluid will start at an explosive speed. At the same time, the body of Malebolgia starts to grow to an gargantuan size. Hatching Materials needed: *The leather of a pig - 40 pigs After 44 months and 44 days, if the Malebogia has grown smoothly, it will break its shell and hatch. But the Malebogia is still not complete yet. The Malebogia is born without any skin so the leather from the pigs must be sown directly onto the flesh. Once this is done, the Malebogia is complete. Summoning When the Malebolgia is summoned it will appear from the ground inside of their egg shells. They egg shells are physically indestructible from the outside and can only be broken from within. Their shells will eventually crack and then soon after the creature will hatch from its prison. Once hatched the creature seems to be in constant pain and in a state of belligerence but they will always obey Asu. These creatures lack any sense of danger, personality or even thoughts. They act mainly on instinct and when summoned, they are equipped with basic weaponry such as swords, maces, or just simply their incredible strength. These creatures can be recalled at will by Asu this is done by performing a special hand sign that reforms their egg shell around them. These dolls will have Asu’s chakra flowing through them constantly. Control When summoned, these creatures already have a predetermined by Asu and has been inserted by Asu before their “birth”. This means that Asu does not have to worry about controlling their actions. In the event of them being captured, as fail-safe the creatures are controlled only by Asu in the form of telepathy en masse. With this they are able to reverse summon themselves when before they are sealed. The creatures are also able to summon reinforcements if the tide shifts. Similar to Kabuto, Asu tracks them in his war room, at the Sargon Headquarters using wooden dolls (talismans) and can simply teleport them to any small village or region in the entire world, this could be used to quickly wipe out small defenses in villages during the darkness under the moon and then leave without a trace. Abilities The Malebolgia maintain a predetermined amount of chakra that they all share, similar to the concepts of Shinobi Sect. However, the creatures possess a endless amount of stamina, and a matchless strength that almost rivals Ukyo's Altar of the Titans technique. Their strength alone makes them feared as they can easily break out of sealing techniques with just their primal strength. Their bodies are also highly resilient, as basic taijutsu poses almost no threat to them and as well as elemental ninjutsu, but sufficient force still causes enough damage if there is enough power behind it. However, they can still become damaged and are prone to traps as they do not possess a valid thought process i.e. brain dead. This also means that genjutsu is completely ineffective against them. These creatures do feel pain, but while under Asu’s control, he is able to numb any of the damage received to allow these creature to fight uninterrupted and unhabituated by concepts of pain and emotions. As the Sage of the Astral Plane, Asu created the Malebolgia to become highly resistant to Yin-Yang chakra as well.This entity possess any a form of dark chakra and astral existential energy that is more powerful than Six Paths Senjutsu or other forms of physical energy. The cells that comprise the Malebolgia Technique possessive absolute parasitic and corrupting abilities that if any organic being comes into contact with the amalgamation while become corrupted. When this is done, the organism loses control of its mind and bodily function. See Also *Casualty Puppet Trivia *Asu has been produced over 500,000 Malebogia "dolls", and their creation and conception is over seen by the Sargon leadership which happened over 3 millennia ago. *This technique alone is also capable of taking on the totality of the . *Each of the Malebogia averages 80 meters in height. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Forbidden Ninjutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Summoning